Another Job Wanted!
by munching muffins
Summary: HIATUS. Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I am 16 years old, I work as a cafe maid, in love with both guys, the hottest guy in school and my manager, and life's going great with me. YAY, hear the sarcasm? KidMakaSoul, SteinMedusa
1. They Just Don't Have It Easy

WHOOPIE! MY FIRST SOUL EATER FANFIC! Enjoy! And uh, please don't be so mean to me, you guys. I barely knew most concepts of the anime, yet I still love it, so please understand. I want my coffee! -sob-

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! If I do, there would be absolutely no CHRONA, Stein and Medusa will get married, and I would have been beaten up as a bloody pulp right now...

* * *

FEMALE WAITRESS WANTED.

Min. 16 years old. $150/month.

Go to Shinigami's Café, Maple Street --

Well this is I've got to see.

I probably have done so much to even think of taking this job, huh? That's just about how low I am. I am desperate to have a job, and I am going to get one no matter what, even if it means being a shallow waitress at some hotshot café.

Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. I am 16 years and life's going great with me. YAY, hear the sarcasm?

Not really, it's just that my family became broke so they've decided to move into an apartment not too far from my old home. I'm an only child, so actually they don't allow me to go search for a job all willy-nilly. They're afraid that one day I'll grow up, separate from them, having a family of my own, and so on and on. Well, newsflash, I am teenager. That means I'm a pre-adult, so I get to have my own way sometimes, don't you think? I mean, come on, what could possibly be hard about working anyway? Besides if I ever let those two handle the family on their own, I'm going to sue to my lawyer if I ever had one.

I put the newspaper on the nightstand and started to change my uniform. I picked out a honey-yellow long-sleeved top with a pencil skirt and also black skinny jeans that goes below my knees, and just so I don't look like an old lady I put on a vest with the camouflage motive. Pretty neat, huh? Then I put my sandy blond hair up to two pigtails as usual. No need for make-up or anything, because the more I tried to make-up myself the more I feel like an old lady. Darn…

I grabbed the newspaper and my job proposal letter and scurried out. The interview's in 5 minutes!

"Mom, I'm off to go to the interview!" I shouted as I ran downstairs.

"Okay, good luck, honey! Don't push yourself too hard!"

"Yes, mom!"

"And forget to pick up milk!"

I closed the door and ran outside. Good thing the café is only a few blocks away. I ran and ran as if my lungs were on fire. I turned left at the Achilles statue, straight until the crossroads, turn left and then left again after the Tony's restaurant and…

**PAFF!**

I think my mind blacked-out for a second.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" I shouted at the guy in front of me.

He turned around from his butt-landed position and glared at me. Ohh, now I'm so scared.

"Me?! You should've watch where you're going!"

I jaw dropped at the response. Can you believe the guy? He just popped out of nowhere and I was running for my life, dammit! His golden honey eyes glared harder at me. For a second, I though this guy's pretty cute. Who could've blamed him? He looked sort of mysterious for some reason, and I thought I was going to die laughing because the guy walks around with a tuxedo. Well, not typically those business tuxedos, then again yes, but it has some creepy, gothic thing going on. Maybe it's the skulls replacing the tie, I'm not sure.

Which reminds me, I will have a massive temper blow-up in exactly about… now.

**"WELL, EXCUSE ME, MISTER FANCY-CLOTHING-OVERLY-DRESSED YOU! I AM ON MY WAY TO AN INTERVIEW AND I'M WAY BEHIND SCHEDULE HERE, ALL THANKS TO YOU! NOW IF YOU COULD JUST BACK AWAY IT WOULD VERY HELPFUL AND I WILL BE HONORED TO NOT GIVE YOU A MAKA-CHOP COURTESY OF MYSELF, YOU WHITE-STRIPPED PERSON, WHOEVER YOUR NAME IS!!!"**

The guy only raised one perfect eyebrow at me… why am I saying that? Why did I just say his eyebrow was perfect?

But then I realized, he had a gun, no I mean two of them, peeking over from his trousers.

OH NO! HE'S A CRIMINAL! HE'S GONNA SHOT ME TO THE BOTTOM DEPTHS OF HELL, or worse… he's going to kidnap me and then rape me using his hot and sexy… wait a second…

"GAH! THERE'S A CRIMINAL ON THE LOOSE! HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Then just like how time froze, everyone on the sidewalk paused, the cars froze, the traffic light then went red for about 5 minutes, and some pigeons also came crashing down the windows. Heh, that's going to leave a mark, I suppose.

"Where? Where's the criminal, kiddo?" a middle-aged woman bent down to ask me.

"He's right there."

"No wait, stop! I'm not a criminal!" the milky-white skinned, overly dressed guy earlier said, waving his hands in front of his face.

"Are you sure, boy?" asked the police officers who just _now_ came. Talk about late.

"Positive."

"Then why are you carrying guns with you? You know, those are illegal for kids your age to be walking around with."

That presumably 'criminal' guy dug through his pocket and handed out something that looks like an identification card… of gun-shooting club?

"Death the Kid. Age 17, gold eyes, pale white skin… Yep, that's him." One of the officers said, reading his card.

"Told you."

"Well, seems like we have a false alarm, folks! Okay, everything's fine, everybody. Nothing to see here. Move along."

As soon as the police said that, everything that paused went back to normal. "Kid, huh? Nice name." I said jokingly. Of course if you're smart enough, you'll notice a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

'Kid' bowed in respect and very formally in front of me. "Please to meet your acquaintance, Miss…"

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Maka, huh? Such an elegant name for a lovely young woman." He said as he took my hand and kissed the top of it.

"Whoa, dude, lay low! Nobody's going to kill you if you act normal."

His once brilliant, confident smirk turned into a creepy, scary frown. He let go of my hand slowly, but not before shaking it in a polite manner. "I assume you were about to go somewhere, am I correct, princess?"

"OHMYGOSH! I'm so late!" I abruptly picked my scattered papers from the ground and then scurried off to the direction I was supposed to take earlier. Stupid, arrogant pretty boy. He should have known better not to walk around in a business suit, although most boys do look hot wearing those, but only in parties, not in real life daily activities.

And most of all, he shouldn't be able to such a weirdo and a _charmer_ at the same time!

"I'll see you soon, _princess._"

* * *

"Are you quite certain you are prepared to have such a job in this café? You know, if it's too hard, we can just wait until you get yourself quite used. You know, since we never actually had one maid quite this young, your age I mean, though it enters the standards" the man in front of me asked. Not that he was underestimating me or something like that; it's just that he said I'm a little too young to be that experienced. Well you know if you got stuck with a broke family and electric bills that keeps running on and on, you'll have all the experiences you'll need to get a job, no matter how old you are.

"Oh, no! Not at all. I can handle anything you throw at me." I said fake-cheerfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

The man sighed and turned the strange huge bolt attached to one side of his head. He put his glasses back on place as he pushed the door next to him. "Alright then, for today you can take the physical and attitude tests in this room and we'll see if you have what it takes."

I smirked in full-confidence. "I think I can handle it."

"Oh, and one more thing, Ms. Albarn…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get too overly excited by the assistant head manager if you know what I mean!"

He then blows me a supporting grin and a thumb's up, reassuring me that everything will be alright. He then turned back towards his desk when the bell above his office door jingled. After the door opened, it revealed a woman in her late twenties with long, golden blonde hair that she kept short expect for those two long ones that was united as a braid at her front. Her eyes are sparkly and beautiful just like the rest of herself was, though somehow they still looked dangerous and sadistic enough for a secretary, or whatever she was. I could guess that she's Mr. Stein's office pet, but that would be rude.

"Uhm, Maka, could you leave us here for a moment? I would like to… confessmylovetomydearsweetheartMedusasinceIhavebeencrushingonhersincehighschoolso… buh-bye!" Stein said exaggeratingly as he slammed the door to the assistant manager's office… **RIGHT. IN FRONT. OF MY FACE.**

I huffed out loud and stomped all the way. I sure wish that Stein will have some beating later on… or maybe some bad luck for him to make me clear my mind.

I could still hear him from over there. "So, Medusa, how's everything going with… Yikes!"

All the way I could even still his screams echoing. I figured it was because he was trying to lean one of his palms on the wall, that I guess was still a few more meters away and he was standing sideways so he ended up laying on the floor, right about now he's probably passing out for a few moments, albeit not in a way I would even want to try unless I want my head cracked open by the floor or by a coffee machine from the table knocking me over.

Believe me, you wouldn't want to try.

I pushed open yet another office door, the only one I can see on this floor. Surprisingly, nobody was inside. Empty. Looks like he left for a moment, duh. He left the note on top of his huge, I mean… HUGE desk with also perfect writing. No aslant lines, all in correct order of spaces and just my luck… lots of erased words. Looks like he's a perfectionist since he didn't even bother to use a pen, and he seemed to not even think to lock the door and put both the pencil and erasers away. Doesn't he even think that someone could barge in anytime and erased the message with a new one? Like a ransom money?

"Hi there!"

Yet another surprise waiting for my heart to explode and continues its spacey journey to Jupiter. Way to go. I looked over my shoulder and blinked. There stood a girl with pale blond hair with a goofy smile sticking on her face. She wore a cowboy hat for some reason, and stood for like about a few feet higher than me.

"Patty! What the hell are you doing? Please don't scare away another future employee like you did last time. Poor sap, never knew what came over him."

"Oops, So-wwy!~ But it wasn't Patty-chan's fault, it was the bananas." She pointed at the bananas next to the coffee machine on the table.

"Right… the innocent banana did it. Oh, that's just great, I broke a nail" said the older twin. She has longer hair than her sister's and much dirtier, also she stood way, way taller than me and she had a more serious looking face than any other person that I would likely know.

"Patty, give me the nail polisher, now!"

"Haii!!!" the younger twin rushed to the other side. Liz Thompson, the older twin, as was read on her name tag, motioned me to sit down.

"Will it kill me?"

"Depends, actually."

"I think I'll stand."

She stifled her giggles and put on her glasses. She snatched a paper from her folder as she read the questions out loud.

"Okay, which would you prefer: aloe or ginseng? For shampoo?"

I twitched at the question. "Mm, I'm guessing aloe?"

"Uh-huh, and which brand of perfume do you take?"

"Don't know, I don't wear perfume."

"Well, you should girl, or else you want to sweat like a pig," she said, moving her hand over her nose. "And last, if the store was on sale for, let's say, 25% discount for every brand of underwear except Victoria Secret, what would you do?"

"Err… I guess I would still buy the Victoria Secret?"

"It settles it. You're brilliant! Nerdy, but brilliant."

"So, do I get the job?"

"Heaven's no! Not just yet! Those are today's latest Death City's Beauty Magazine's personality quiz, and I wanted to try it on someone and you were right there under my nose the whole time! So now, here are the real questions: 1) what do you with your hairstyle at work?"

"I will …arrange my hair as pigtails, like today?"

"Oh, good choice. Man, the assistant manager's gonna love you. 2) Will you still go to work with an unsymmetrical condition?"

"Umm… maybe I would make my situation 'symmetrical' first."

Liz threw the papers she was holding and had them scattered around the floor. "Okay then, you're hired!"

"Really?!" I blinked in surprise. "That was real fast."

"Nee-san, I couldn't find the nail polish so I brought Kid here instead!"

That devious smirk, those topaz eyes, and those white stripes… I can't believe it…

"Hey there, beautiful. Miss me, Maka?"

* * *

And that's all there is for now. Bye! Please R & R! ;)


	2. You, Me, and A Day of Training

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**YAY! A CHAPTER UPDATE! Well, I hope this is better than the first paragraph. I did try to match the characters' personality, except for Medusa, but that's on purpose. Just so you guys know, the Medusa here is a nice person. She's married, but she failed the gave birth to her child, so her husband and her divorced. So, that's why there would no Chrona in this story. **

**YOSH! Please enjoy this chapter! I downloaded the Soul Eater episodes and studied their personalities. For now I think, it's only fine. **

**ONWARD!**

* * *

"You…"

"Hey, beautiful, how are… GYAAAK!!!"

Let's just say that was a rocket flying upside-down and instantly landed on the poor boy's nose and not Maka –successfully –trying to give Kid one of her therapy medicines AKA Maka Chop using an encyclopedia. However did she found that thing was beyond me.

"Wh-What gives?! Maka?"

"That's the second time you called me that." Maka glared at the Shinigami-sama's son furiously.

"That was supposed to be a compliment." Kid then got up and fixed his once neatly-ironed business suit. Well, I suppose. "By the way, Liz, the nail polish is right next to my office, turn left."

"Oh, so that's where I put it."

"Yes, try not to misplace it next time."

"Sure. Thanks, Kid." Liz then walked off the office, but what the two teens did not know is Liz was snickering at them! _'I think Kid finally found someone who's as good as he thought he was… if not more temperamental…'_

"Yeah, no problem. Alright, let's get serious. First, I would like you to know that I am the assistant manager of this place, not to mention your superior leader so I'm not the one you can deal with easily. You shall have your café waitress training in half an hour, then I will train you to know what things you'll need to know about are. I will also require an employee who is diligent, intelligent, and most of all, punctual. I will not tolerate any tardiness or you must deal with the consequences I will later ensure for you. Another thing, I will also not tolerate any indiscipline employee, got it?"

No answer.

"Um… Maka? Are… Are you listening to me?"

"Keep talking, I can take the points." The sandy-blond haired young woman muttered as she flipped the encyclopedia pages.

Kid just sighed in defeat. "Fine. Now, about your uniform. You didn't think you'll work here without a uniform, did you?"

Maka's response to him, however, was only a shrug. Again, it was also replied by a sigh of defeat. Later on, Kid was still found digging into his bookshelves, or more likely, his personal cupboard, as more than an amount collection of variable clothing was flying through his shoulders every time the coffee shop heir lifted yet another piece of fabric. Eventually that process only repeats from one to another as time goes by. No avail on finding a uniform at all.

But Death City blesses Kid, he found one just in time, but even Death City isn't that merciful.

**IT. WAS. ****WAY****. TOO. SMALL. **

Curse Liz for designing such a uniform… and curse him for letting Patty did his dry-cleaning.

"Umm, Maka, I don't want to… underestimate you or anything but, do you think you'll fit into these?" he handed the young woman the –intriguing –class of unhealthy sense of fashion commonly known as 'miniskirt' and it's other pair, the sailor top. Maka stared at the fabric flatly.

"You sure you want me to put these on?"

"Uhh… yeah… sure…"

"Alright then, but where's the changing room?"

"That door, over there." He pointed randomly at one door, leading towards his bathroom. Boy, a complete facility for an office, yes?

"I better don't find you trying to take a peek."

"GAH, I would never do such irrelevant…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the forest-emerald eyed girl slammed the door in front of his face. Again he sighed in his own way. He then turned back to the carton box he had pulled out from his cupboard earlier and neatly, don't forget about folding them symmetrically, put the clothes back inside and shoved it under his desk this time. After this unpleasant incident, he was planning to throw the box away through the window and onto the garbage gin outside his café later. Kid then pulled out his memo from one of the drawers of his desk and hurriedly grabbed his pencil, fearing that Maka might be done in a moment. He then wrote on his memo: **'DON'T FORGET TO SCOLD LIZ LATER!'**

"I'M DONE!" Maka cried out as she emerged from the changing room.

"Great. Let's see how that fits on you."

"Not that I'm complaining, but do maids usually wore uniforms this tight?"

If it weren't due he's such a neat-freak, his pencil might've broken into two in mid sentence already. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, so both of his memo and pencil fell off his hands. Using his now free hands, he rubbed his honey-golden eyes in full amount of force. Reopening them would only do worse.

Maka stood tall and proud with all of her glory, with the previous uniform the alabaster skinned youngster reserved for her. The uniform somewhat resembled a sailor suit, complete with its navy tie and collar. The fabric was white with a few green trimming, and its tie was pink, despite the fact that it was not her most favorite colour. The real uniform's arm was supposed to end under the elbow; however since this size Maka's wearing was extra small, it ended at her upper arm. The skirt was low cut, so it ended at the middle of her thigh, though despite the fact that it was supposed to end only above her knee and not more than just that. The uniform was clinging to her so tightly; Kid almost couldn't believe that she was able to move her hands to each side of her hips.

Kid then mentally slapped himself. "Uh, Maka, what do you say if I deliver you a bigger size tomorrow morning? I wouldn't want you to work here uncomfortably, would I?"

"Then what will I train with?!" Maka exclaimed, sarcasm hinted in her voice.

"Well since I'm saying these kinds of conversation, then I suppose you may train with your clothing." The three-white striped, black haired boy said, rolling his eyes. "Now, the café's downstairs. Wait for me there, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Great!" She cheerfully walked to door and closed it behind her before waving goodbye at the boy. Kid replied by waving his own hand at her while he made his way toward his desk. Once the door was closed, he slammed his forehead on the wooden furniture, creating bruises on it, also making sure that it's symmetrical, in case someone might see him with the bruise.

Never again would he trust Patty to do his dry cleaning, laundry, or anymore of his cleaning whatsoever.

* * *

Meanwhile…

After Medusa delivered Stein the documents he needed to sign, he went for a little break. The sun was never friendly with him, so he delivered the documents he had signed back to the Shinigami's accounting office next door while drinking a juice. He didn't have to walk under the sun just to deliver a bunch of dumb papers. No, he used the bridge connecting the shop and the accounting office together. See, this was why the employees of Shinigami's accounting office had it easy. Whenever they go for a lunch break, they only go there, due the fact that they were given discounts.

Stein sighed as he slurped some more from his mango juice. Sure, mango was not his favorite flavor, but since the juice seller only had that because his business was going so well today, Stein was his last costumer, so he would have to settle for the only juice left. There was actually two, mango and strawberry. But he wasn't a big fan of strawberry either so he had to pick either way. He picked, or more likely 'eenie-meenie-minie-mo'-ed, and bought the one his finger had pointed.

The light green skinned man had buried his affection toward the secretary, Medusa, for a long time. He had this since they became best friends in high school. Soon he had enough of cooping his feelings and decided to tell her straight-forward, only to found out that she was married to someone else. He felt like something jabbed inside him that time. His nerves stiffened, his knees went numb, and he felt like he wanted to kill something for this new feeling he gained. He did not like at all. He went as far as to grab a scythe from Medusa's storage and almost killed her husband with it. His madness took him over for a moment back then.

But something held him back. Call it conscience. Would she love him after this? Would she even love him after all these years? Did he really love him sincerely, or did he only lusted for her? She had developed herself to transform into such a beauty, and her once innocent nature had changed into a dark, mysterious snake-like one that only made him wanted her even more. He even wondered if loving her was a sin.

Love and lust, two different things, and yet so very similar.

And with a loud 'THUD', he broke away from his thoughts. He almost spurted the sweet-sour liquid in his mouth, yet he resisted the urge and swallowed them down.

"Medusa! Fancy meeting you here, sort of. Where are you going?"

"Lunch break, actually. Would you like to come?" the hazel eyed woman offered with a smile.

"I would love to, yes, but I would like to deliver these first." Stein narrowed his eyes at the papers he was holding.

"You know, you could just give them to me."

"Good idea. Alright then, shall we go?" he threw the plastic glass over his shoulder and let it land in the floor carelessly.

"Very well, then, Dr. Stein."

The two seemed to last forever chattering about each other's work and daily lives. Stein also noticed Maka sitting cross-legged at the counter and gave her a thumb's up. He was quite surprised actually, since she was the only one who made it this far, and since she was there waiting for Kid to get ready, which means she passed. Stein halted as he saw his favorite spot, and smoothly grabbed the chair for Medusa to sit down on.

"My, Stein, I didn't know you were quite a charmer."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Stein smiled a little before turning the bolt on the side of his head a few times and fixed his glasses; it seemed they were about to fall out any moment. They sat down for a moment and just stayed like that, staring at each others menus. Medusa seemed to be depressed; despite she was smiling when she saw him at the bridge. He raised his hand when he finally decided what he was going to order.

"Waitress!" No respond.

He waited for awhile.

"Waitress!" He cried out again. Still nothing.

"Maka!" he finally shouted.

"Huh?" after a while, she turned her head slowly and lamely asked.

"You're supposed to be taking our order, kid."

"But I'm not supposed to. What if Kid came down and scolds me about not doing this perfectly as he wants me to be?" Maka stared at the staircase, highly incapable of restraining herself from worrying.

Stein fixed his glasses again, digging into his trousers to search for his box of cigarette. "I promise I won't tell on you." He smirked as he lifted the lighter up to the cigarette hanging on his mouth.

"Okay, but I thought you weren't supposed to smoke inside." The sandy-blonde teen raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly." The stitched man blew the smoke from the mini nicotine-fabric.

Medusa giggled, closing her menu as she did so. "What Stein meant was, Kid rarely pays attention to his employees. Unless that they got into a fight with a customer or dressed up asymmetrically, he rarely pays attention. Now don't worry about being fired, I won't tell on you, and if he finds out, I'll cover for you, okay? We'll take two cappuccinos and grilled cheeses, if you would be so kind?" Medusa said sweetly, calming the other girl's nerves.

"O-okay, then." Maka then walked over to the window between the cashier and the kitchen and rang the bell hanging on it. "Two cappuccinos and grilled cheeses for table 9!"

"Coming right up!" the man in the kitchen shouted.

Maka smiled for her first task today was successful, and she didn't have to ask the assistant manager on how to solve it. The man in the kitchen earlier handed out the order to Maka and the girl held it in one hand. She made her way through the tables and handed the two elder employees their meal. Medusa received them gratefully, while Stein still reading his menu, not letting go of the cigarette on his mouth.

"Thanks, Maka. See? That wasn't so bad."

"…though next time, you might want to do it with two hands holding them." None other than Death the Kid muttered from behind her, letting others unaware of his presence.

"K-Ki-Kid?" Maka stuttered.

"Hmm, I guess in your case, it's a different matter."

**"****WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT???!!! HOLDING A PAN WITH ONE HAND JUST LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE RULES HERE! USE BOTH OF YOUR HANDS BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE YOU LOOK SYMMETRICAL! IF YOU HOLD TWO PANS, THEN ALSO USE BOTH OF YOUR PALMS! GOT IT???" **Kid roared like there's tomorrow to his waitress. Likewise a perfectionist, he wants everything to be perfect. But then again, this is Kid we're talking about.

"H-hai, … Gomen." Maka stuttered, yet again.

"No need to be angry, Kid." Medusa finally lends a helping hand on settling the problem the two teens seemed to be facing. "Maka was just taking our order. I would say she's an excellent waitress, despite that symmetry problem you were rambling about. Right, Stein?"

Stein never seemed to pay attention. If anything, he was reading the menu the whole time. He is a one-sided scientist after all, and was fascinated by the look of animals been cooked and served as other people's meals. The only difference is he wanted to dissect them, not cook them. The scientist lifted his head from the menu, put his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, and muttered. "Well, you did say 'I' instead of 'we'." He said before stabbing his fork to his grilled cheese.

Both of the girls' minds rang the same thing, echoing in their minds. _'Talk about sadistic.'_

"Well, that gives me no wonder." Medusa said, turning her back to Stein.

"What doesn't?" Stein munched another piece of his grilled cheese.

"That ignorant attitude of yours. Makes me wonder if you actually care…"

"Oh, I thought you said it gives you no wonder?" the stitched, Frankenstein look-alike interrupted before she finished her sentence.

"Maybe I just changed my mind."

"Why would you change your mind?"

"Women's habit. Just call it that."

"Oh? Careful, I might gain urge to dissect you. You know what they say: Curiosity killed the cat."

"Maybe you should start now, I dare you."

"Maybe it's a good thing, but since there are people around, I couldn't just barge in and dissect you. I might ruin their appetites."

"Good, you actually care."

Stein twitched at Medusa's venomous words. "Scientists are not supposed to have a heart."

Medusa smirked before she turned her heels around and left the café. Both Kid and Maka stared in confusion. Adult problems, they never seemed to end, do they? Stein, who was scolded by Medusa in the dialog above, unexpectedly slumped on his chair with blushes all over his cheeks and lifted another cigarette. 'What a woman…' he thought.

"Fine. I guess I could let you go today. But if I caught you doing that again, I'll have your pay reduced next time. Got that, princess?"

"Okay, okay… but really, stop calling me princess." Maka shifted her eyes.

He was about to open his mouth to reply when Kid heard the café's door opened. From the behind the door, emerged a young man, around Kid's age. The teen stood tall and proud with his silver hair spiked on his left side. His blood red eyes were sharp and predator-like, making him look like he could see through other people. His skin was tan and seemed to be rough, as if he spends the rest of his under the sun, but not quite. All the more, the boy looked just as mysterious as Kid was, with his silver bangs covering his upper part of his face. He walked toward the cashier with his hands in the stomach pocket of his jacket, dragging his sneakers along.

"This isn't cool at all…"

* * *

**ALRIGHT! SOUL EVANS MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WAIT FOR IT, HE'LL BE THERE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! **

**PLEASE R & R! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
